youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Unicorn
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's Movie-Spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast: * Belle - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * The Beast - Sharko (Zig & Sharko) * Prince Adam - Rick (Rick and Morty) * Gaston - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * LeFou - Grim Gloom (The 7D) * Maurice - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Lumiere - Zig (Zig & Sharko) * Lumiere (Human) - Blue (Dick Figures) * Cogsworth - Rapido (Ratz) * Cogsworth (Human) - Lord Starchbottom (The 7D) * Mrs. Potts - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice TV Series)) * Chip - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Chip (Human) - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Wardrobe - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Stove - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Monsieur D'Arque - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * The Wolves - Velociraptor (Dinosaur) * Footstool - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Footstool (Dog) - Bernie (Zig and Sharko) * Phillippe - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Old Beggar Woman - Ice Queen (Adventure Time) * The Bookseller - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * The Baker - Lord Rogers (Swan Princess) * Featherduster - Ketta (Breadwinners) * Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Pink (Dick Figures) * The Bimbettes - Snazzy Shazam Queen Delightful and Hildy Gloom (The 7D) Scenes * Beauty and the Sharko part 1 - Prologue/"Wendy Corduroy" * Beauty and the Sharko part 2 - Wendy meets Victor Quartermaine and Grim Gloom * Beauty and the Sharko part 3 - Grunkle Stan's Invention * Beauty and the Sharko part 4 - Grunkle Stan Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/The Velociraptor * Beauty and the Sharko part 5 - Grunkle Stan Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Sharko part 6 - Victor 's Proposal/"Wendy Corduroy (Reprise)" * Beauty and the Sharko part 7 - Wendy Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Sharko part 8 - Wendy 's New Home * Beauty and the Sharko part 9 - Victor Quartermaine ("Gaston") * Beauty and the Sharko part 10 - Wendy meets Sylvia, Toothy and Petunia * Beauty and the Sharko part 11 - Wendy Being so Difficult * Beauty and the Sharko part 12 - Wendy Leave her Room and meet Zig and Rapido * Beauty and the Sahrko part 13 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Sharko part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Velociraptor Attack Again * Beauty and the Sharko part 15 - Wendy dressing Hudson's Wounds/Victor and Grim meets Lord Hater * Beauty and the Sharko part 16 - Something Special for Wendy/"Something There" * Beauty and the Sharko part 17 - "Human Again" * Beauty and the Sharko part 18 - "Beauty and the Sharko" * Beauty and the Sharko part 19 - Sharko Let Wendy Go/Victor 's Plan * Beauty and the Sharko part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Villians vs Toons * Beauty and the Sharko part 21 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale * Beauty and the Unicorn part 22 - End Credits